The Training Program in Infectious Diseases and Basic Microbiological Mechanisms (2T32 AI07180) has been funded at the NYU School of Medicine (NYUSM) since 1979. This program represents a highly successful, integrated, interdepartmental program with the main purpose of providing comprehensive training in fundamental mechanisms of microbial infection. The program supports pre- and postdoctoral students and has been extremely successful in training students for careers in basic, translational and clinical investigation. This comprehensive approach has been achieved by uniting the Departments of Microbiology, Medical Parasitology, the Skirball Institute Program in Molecular Pathogenesis, and the new Smilow Center for Translational Research in the area of fundamental mechanisms of microbial infection. The faculty involved in this program have been highly productive. Since the academic year 2001, they have trained 52 predoctoral students and 76 postdoctoral fellows (individuals supported by this training grant or independently supported). The 52 predoctoral and 76 postdoctoral trainees have published 209 papers and have 7 submitted for publication. In that time, the training grant has supported 22 predoctoral students and 11 postdoctoral fellows. The 22 predoctoral trainees supported by the training grant have published 51 papers and have 5 more that are currently under review. The 11 postdoctoral trainees supported by the training grant have published 20 papers and have one more that is currently under review. All of these publications are in strong journals and many of them are seminal contributions to their fields of research. In the past 10 years, this Training Program has trained 57 predoctoral students and 100 postdoctoral fellows. The majority of the former trainees from our training program and supported on our training grant have established careers in science, and a small number in science-related professions. There are currently 37 postdoctoral fellows and 42 predoctoral (Ph.D.) students in the program. In the current program, 51% of the predoctoral students are women and 26% are underrepresented minorities. Of the current postdoctoral fellows in the training program, almost 60% are women and 16% are underrepresented minorities. This program continues to provide outstanding pre- and postdoctoral training and recruitment of underrepresented minorities through a highly interactive environment of scientific investigation combined with participation in courses and seminars. The research activities of the Training Program encompass basic, translational and clinical medical sciences, cover many important infectious organisms, and use the most innovative research approaches in modern biology. Our students are trained in cell and molecular biology of microbial and parasitic infection, mechanisms of host immunity, microbial and parasite resistance, and susceptibility to infectious diseases, among other important areas. In the present application we request 7 predoctoral and 3 postdoctoral training positions. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]